


I thought you loved me

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, parvill - Freeform, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anaon Prompt: Can I ask for some Parvill angst? ;p</p>
<p>Will hasn't seen Parvis in a while and decides to go and see him... Unfortunately, it couldn't have gone worse for Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you loved me

Will sat at his desk quietly working through the mounds of paper work he had neglected to finish. He had so many offers now that Strife Solutions was back up and running with efficiency. Many companies had come to him for deals and help with their problems. Will was more than happy to see his business running as well as it was, however there was one thing in the back of his mind. For the last month he had spent all of his free time with Parv and his pouty mouth wizard magic. Originally he had stayed around the mage because of his debt to Lewis, however as time progressed something else had developed. Nothing more than himself and Parv couldn't deny anymore as their relationship had... well... they now had a relationship that was more than just a boss and an employ.

Will couldn't really describe what their relationship was... He didn't think there was a word for the way they acted. To the outside world, Will was just making sure that Parv didn't kill himself, since everyone else was wrapped up in their nuclear warfare with each other. To Ridgedog he knew something was going on, the way he would insinuate things when they talked business and somehow Parv always came into the conversation. To Will, there was some kind of connection between them, he had felt it many times when they bunked down with each other to keep the cold away. Or the way he would make Will moan and gasp in the dark nights when they were both alone with each other. To Parv... Well, Will didn't know what their relationship was to the mage. He assumed that Parv felt the same way, but after the last time they had met Will wasn't so sure. Something had changed in Parv since his pick had been destroyed. He wasn't the same man anymore, so he left Parv on his own and they hadn't spoken to each other since.

In the back of his mind Will kept thinking that he should go and see him, but he wasn't sure what wanted him to go and see the mage... Should he? It couldn't harm to try... Right?

 

* * *

 

It was sunset by the time Will had managed to get to the little island with the little castle on it. He landed in the courtyard where he had placed all the sun flowers. His heart almost sunk when he noticed that most of the sun flowers had died or had been cut down. Will sighed, when he had been with Parv they had taken care of the flowers and that's why they had lived for so long. Walking slowly through the sad flowers, he walked into the castle. The inside looked dirty and there were cobwebs in the corners. Taking a step towards the back wall Will looked for the sign of the secret door. Quickly he found it and descended the stairs to the basement that Parv had transformed into his working and resting area.

"Parvis?" Will called out as he placed his foot on the last step. Looking around he noticed that everything was just as messy as it usually was. The chests were over flowing and there was remnants of blood sprinkled on the floor. Walking away from the stairs Will glanced at the blood alter and noted the blood and remains of a poor creature that had unfortunately found Parv for the last moments of its life. Will grimaced and turned away from the scene in front of him towards the sleeping quarters. Very rarely had Parv ever used the beds without him, otherwise we would just fall asleep at his alter… Most likely from loss of blood as well.

Slowly taking steps towards the quarters Will held his breath as he wondered what state Parv would be in. Would he be injured and loosing blood, or would he simply be resting as if nothing happened? Will lowered the atomic disassembler and turned the corner in to the room. The room was in the same state Will had left it. All the beds apart from two were spread evenly apart and kept neatly presented. Two beds had been pushed together and were not made, the way Will had left it, not having time to make them look presentable. The two beds himself and Parvis had pushed together so they could stay warm in the cold nights. The beds where their whole relationship had taken place, from the breathless nights to the quiet whispers about anything that crossed their minds. On the floor next to the beds was a small dagger that belonged to Parv. It still shone in the low light of the room as sharp as the day it was made. A small puddle of blood dripped from it and stained the tiles below it. On the bed amongst the red sheets was a body, the still breathing body of Parvis.

Slowly and carefully Will took slow and quiet steps towards the bed. As he drew closer he noticed the blood matted black hair in its disheveled form, the pale skin that hid under it was still warm and had a pink flush to it. He was alive, Will sighed. A small smiled crept at his lips as he placed his weapon next to the dagger and slowly removed the jet pack. His eyes glanced over the body and saw no more fresh cuts, no new scars or bandages to his body. Slowly kicking off his shoes and placing his glasses on the bed side table, Will climbed in to the bed with the tired body of Parv. Warm breath hit his face as he nuzzled his head into Parv’s shoulder and relaxed his body as close to the mage as possible. He wrapped his arms around Parv’s chest and held him close. Parvis stirred and his tired eyes looked over at Will.

“Will…” He whispered with a raspy voice. His eyes were hazy and looked as if they were struggling to focus. Will smiled and held him closer.

“Rest…” With that Will closed his eyes listening to Parv’s heart beat and the warmth of the body soothed him.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, Will's body began to wake up. His skin was cold and shivered as it searched for a heat source to cling onto. His muscles ached from all the work he had done in the last few days. His mind slowly came to conscience where he could understand the sensation of waking up. His body rolled over on the soft sheets below him. He winced as something caught his arm and his eyes opened. The room was dark as it had been when he had fallen asleep. There was no warm body next to him, making him assume that Parvis must have already woken up and left the bed. It had not been the first time he had done this, often Will woke up alone in the bed when Parvis had needed to take care of something important. Will yawned and rolled on to his back and stretched his arms over his head. He winced again as a sharp pain hit his forearm. Looking up with slightly blurry eyes Will noticed a gash in his forearm.

He frowned as he looked at the mark. When had he gotten that? Last he had looked his skin hadn't been marked for a good few weeks. Will sat up in the bed and slowly ran his hand around the sheets. Maybe he had fallen asleep an Parv had left a dagger in the bed... On a few occasions Will had woken up with injuries due to Parv's carelessness, however there was nothing there. Frowning once again he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly. The floor was cold under his bare feet and slowly he walked out of the bed room and towards the main room of the castle. Will looked around noticing that there was still a mess scattered all over the room. Parvis seriously needed to clean.

Will walked over to the blood alter where he saw Parv standing. Rubbing his eyes his feet tapped lightly up the small steps to the main alter area. Will was happy to see that Parv had cleaned up the alter. It looked as spotless as the day he had created it. Will watched as Parv stood over the alter messing around with the sides of it as if something was wrong with it.

"Parvis," he asked with a rough voice.

"Hi Striefykins," he happily spoke without turning around to the businessman. Will watched as Parvis seemed to stare at something in the alter… Maybe he wasn’t finished cleaning after all. Will looked at Parv’s hand and noticed the blood dagger dripping fresh blood from it. Will frowned, he couldn’t smell fresh blood in the air. Will slowly took a step up to the alter as Parvis spoke, “I didn’t expect you to be up so soon.”

“I don’t usually sleep late Parvis. You know that,” Will answered as he stood behind the mage. Over his shoulder he could see a small pool of blood in the alter. It was spinning slowly in a circle, usually a sign that a ritual was about to start. “If you’re busy… I’ll leave you too it…” With no response Will turned and walked back down the alter. He might as well look a bit more presentable than he did while the mage did his work. As his foot touched the bottom the smooth stone Parv spoke to him, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

“Leaving already Strifykins…” His voice had lost the playful tone that Will had come to know. Looking over his should Will noticed that the mage still hadn’t moved. “Please don’t leave. You only just arrived.”

“Parvis, I’m not leaving the castle…” Will began and turned to look at the mage. “I’m just going back to the bedroom to freshen up.”

“You look fine as you are.” Parvis commented as his head lifted from the alter. Will frowned, Parvis hadn’t looked at him since he had woken up, how could he possibly know what he looked like? “You don’t need to change…”

“Parvis I-“

“I said don’t LEAVE!”

Parvis’ voice echoed loudly around the room, surprising Will at how loud he could be. In the pit of Will’s stomach he could feel that this was wrong… He should leave. He took a step backwards from the alter and noticed how Parv’s body tensed.

“I warned you!”

With a puff of smoke four large demons jumped out around Will blocking his path to anywhere in the room. Looking at the orange one in front of him he noticed it to be Steve, the pet demon Parvis had first created. Will glared as he looked at the other three demons he had never seen before. They growled at him and Will’s heart sunk as he realised he didn’t have his jetpack of disassembler on him, they were still in the bedroom. Will gulped and turned his attention back to Will.

“Call them off Parvis,” Will called with a shake to his usually commanding voice. Parvis turned around to finally face him and Will instantly noticed the change in the mage. His skin was lighter than usual and his lips were covered in dark red blood. Will could see a mark at the corner of his mouth where Parvis had smudged the blood. His eyes were darker than usual and didn’t seem to have the child like joy that the mage usually had. One of the demons growled and took a step closer to him. Will gulped, his body now shaking from the fear. Parvis had never acted like this before and Will didn’t know how to react.

“I told you not to leave,” Parvis smiled and lifted the dagger to his lips. A pink tongue darted out and licked the blood off the flat edge of the blade. Will felt sick to his stomach and wondered if Parvis had ever done that before they had kissed. His body shivered at the fact that he could have tasted someone else blood when kissing him.

“Jokes over Parvis…” Will said hoping it would stop the mage from a prank gone wrong. “Call them off and we can do something together.”

“But Strife…” Parvis laughed, “This isn’t a joke.” He smiled at the blonde and turned back to the alter. “I am serious... You cannot leave…”

Will opened his mouth to retort however a growl from his right warned him of the demon that prepared to jump. Will cried out as the demon pounced on him and pulled the engineer to the floor. Will placed his hands on the demons neck to keep it from biting him and used one of his legs to pull kick him away.

Will screamed as a sharp pain hit his free leg. Looking away from the demon on top of him he saw Steven with his jaw clamped tightly around his left leg. Will screamed as the pet bit into him harder like he was a rawr piece of meat. Blood seeped on to the floor and Will began to lose the fight against the demon on top of him. His hand slipped and the beast took its opportunity to sink its teeth into his arm. Will screamed, this time begging for Parvis to help him. He looked towards the mage who faced away from him. He whimpered,

“P-parvis…”

Parvis raised his hand and the two demons released the blonde from their vicious fangs. They moved away slowly as Parvis turned around. Parv smiled evilly down at the injured Will before descending the alter.

Will whimpered and pulled his bloody arm towards himself and attempted to sit up. His leg throbbed anytime he moved it. The muscle was damaged and with the large gaping fang marks in his leg, Will wouldn’t be surprised if he would pass out from blood loss. Parvis knelt down next to Will but the blonde attempted to pull away from him.

“G-get a-away from m-me…” Will struggled to form words as his body began to shake from fear and blood loss. Will glared as Parvis smiled down at him. The mage placed a hand on the young blonds chin and smiled.

“So beautiful Will…” He whispered. He pulled Will in close and placed a kiss on the blondes lips. Will however struggled and pulled away, not wanting someone else blood on his lips. “Oh Will…” Parvis lowered his arm and placed his fingers on the gashes in Will’s arms. Will hissed at the pain the light touch caused. Usually he loved the feeling of Parv’s hands on him but now it felt painful and made him sick to his stomach. “So, so beautiful…” His hand moved to Will’s leg where it hovered over it for a moment, before the mage placed a finger into the bite mark. Will screamed as the pain sent shivers all throughout his body and shook his core. Parvis placed the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Will grimaced at the sight and his eyes began to feel heavy. Parvis smiled at him, “so beautiful and you taste amazing…” Parvis stood up and turned back to the alter. Will whimpered as he attempted to move away from the mage only to be greeted with the warm breath of a demon on his neck.

Will was trapped and there was no way out… It was all because of this stupid blood magic that Parvis had found. Will lowered his head, he should have stopped him, and he should have thrown the orbs away when he had the chance. He should have done everything in his power to stop this from happening, but he hadn’t… Here he was, bleeding to death surrounded by four demons and a man he had shared more moments that he had with anyone else in his life time.

“A-are you g-g-going to kill me?” Will whimpered keeping his head low, he didn’t want to look at him.

Parvis turned back to the blonde and smiled,

“Silly Strifykins…” He laughed, “of course not.” Will flinched at the words. “Then you would leave me Will…” Parvis lowered himself onto his knees. He listened to Will’s laboured breaths and noticed how pale his skin was. He smiled knowing that Will would pass out soon. “I want you here with me Will. So I can take care of you… So we can take care of each other.” Parvis placed a hand on Will’s chin and pulled his face to look at his. “Will, I only want you…” Will shivered, those words meant more than what they seemed. Parvis didn’t want him for his help… He wanted him for his body… For his blood… The mage placed a light kiss on Will’s lips but Will couldn’t bring himself to fight back. He was tired and his body ached more than anything before. Will’s eyes became heavier and he felt like he was going to pass out, he felt Parvis lower him to the ground… All this pain the mage had caused him… All this miserly… A broken body and a broken heart…

“I thought…” Will whimpered

“ _I thought you loved me…_ ”


End file.
